


My Angel

by iheartloofas, juvenna_reverie



Series: Week Three of Quarantine [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, we are married and love each other a lot actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartloofas/pseuds/iheartloofas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenna_reverie/pseuds/juvenna_reverie
Summary: honestly, this fic doesn't deserve a summary
Relationships: Gui Fiery/Luigi, Gui Fiery/Tanukichi | Tom Nook, Koopa | Bowser/Gui Fiery, Koopa | Bowser/Tom Nook, Koopa | Bowser/Tom Nook/Gui Fiery
Series: Week Three of Quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824034
Comments: 2





	My Angel

Gui had been in the middle of coaxing pigeons into a library when he first saw the angel, and still carried a bag of chips. He hid it behind his back.

“So sorry to bother you, but have you seen a man walk by?” the angel asked. “Possibly holding food, probably followed by a flock of pigeons?” The angel was taller than him. Handsome, with clear blue eyes. 

“No.” It wasn’t technically a lie. He surreptitiously threw a chip behind himself, and the pigeon creeping up on him flew away. “Why do you ask?”

“He’s a dangerous man. He may seem like an ordinary trickster, but he has great potential for evil. Are you sure you haven’t seen him?”

Gui was flattered. Being a new demon and all, he didn’t have the same background in evil that Tom Nook and Bowser had. It was a lot harder than he had initially thought to cause demonic chaos, and he respected them a great deal for their skill. Some days, he felt as if he hadn’t made any difference in the world. But, great potential for evil? He was doing better than he thought. “I’m sure. But he sounds like a fun guy.”

The angel made a face. “If you’re into that sort of thing. I can’t stand knowing he’s just running around loose.”

“I suppose.” Gui left the library, not noticing that two pigeons followed him out. 

“Hey, have you seen the new angel in town?” Gui Fiery asked his husbands, throat suddenly dry. He swallowed. 

Tom Nook didn’t take his eyes off his book, but answered, “Haven’t seen him, but heard he’s a real nuisance. We’ll have to be more cautious than usual when we go out.”

“Oh I saw him all right,” Bowser interjected. “He’s cute, but in a rat kind of way. Why do you mention him?”

“I, uh.” Gui struggled to find a way to phrase his thoughts. “He seems...interesting?”

“If you’re asking permission, just say it,” Tom Nook told him. “I don’t mind if you want to try and seduce the angel. Bowser?”

“Not at all. Hell, maybe we can even help you. It’ll be fun!”

The second time Gui saw the angel, they were heading towards separate trains. Gui didn’t get the chance to say anything, but he felt the gaze of the angel on his back, looking him up and down with suspicion or maybe curiosity.

“So I’ve been cooking up some ways for you to get this angel’s attention.” Bowser flopped down on the couch next to Gui, throwing an arm over his shoulders. “Have you ever kidnapped someone before?”

“What?! No! Absolutely not! He’d never forgive me for it!”

Tom Nook set down his mug. “Gui’s right, sweetheart. Kidnapping isn’t very subtle. What you need to do, my love,” he turned to Gui, “is trap him in crippling debt. Impress him with your cunning and all that.”

“I really don’t think that would work.”

The third time, Gui was in the middle of a romantic dinner with his partners at the Brandenburg, a restaurant downtown. 

The angel pulled up a chair. “Get out of town. Demons aren’t welcome here.” He was the picture of confidence and poise in his green suit jacket, but he couldn’t disguise a slight tremor in his voice.

Was the angel afraid?

Tom Nook glanced in the angel’s direction, but didn’t grace him with so much as a “no”. Bowser seemed a little impressed by his boldness, but followed Nook’s lead. 

“Is there any other time we could have this conversation?” Gui asked, wanting to save the angel some awkwardness. “We’re a little busy right now.”

“No. You must leave, or I, ambassador of God, will make you.”

Tom Nook stared down from his raccoon orbs. Gui had been the one receiving that kind of glance once or twice, and despite being three feet taller than Nook, it never failed to make him feel small and insignificant. The angel gulped.

Bowser growled. The angel flinched, and then visibly pulled himself back together. “I insist--”

“Why?” Gui interrupted. “Clearly you don’t want to be here, so why are you?”

“That’s not--”

“You’re in trouble with God.” Tom Nook looked intrigued now. “Do go on. What did you do?”

The angel sighed, defeated. “I can’t afford to be replaced again. I...wasn’t able to stop any of the demons in the towns I was assigned to. I, instead, I just left. And now I’m known as a coward.”

“Are you truly a coward? Or do you just not want to fight?” Gui asked. 

“I’m an angel. I have to--”

“What if we kidnapped you? They can’t blame you if you were overpowered and taken against you will,” Gui suggested. He elected to ignore Bowser smirking in the corner, pleased that his idea worked. 

“You don’t have to trust us, but we’re no friends of the angels after you. Think of it like this. By helping you, we’re fulfilling our demonic obligations,” Nook explained.

“Don’t answer now, but think on it.” With that, Gui left the restaurant, followed by Nook and Bowser. 

Once they were out of earshot, Bowser asked, “Do you think he’ll follow through?”

Gui thought for a moment. “Yes. I think Luigi is tired of being a coward, an angel.”


End file.
